Circuit packs including pluggable module housings are deployed in various communication networks and are configured to allow for the hot insertion of a variety of pluggable modules, such as transceivers, optical modules, XFP modules, SFP+ modules, QSFP modules, QSFP+ modules, or CFP modules, for example. Components that allow for hot insertion and hot removal are known as “hot-swappable.” Hot-swappable components are inserted and/or removed in the field without disassembling the host system, for example, while the host system is in use and/or without interrupting electrical power.
Pluggable modules are generally plugged in or inserted into a pluggable module housing (also known as a “cage”) by sliding or otherwise inserting the module into the housing. The cage has multiple ports for insertion of the pluggable modules. The ports are located on top of one another, as “stacks.” Such a cage is referred to as a “stacked cage.” The ports are also located adjacent to one another, as “gangs.” Such a cage is referred to as a “ganged cage.” The stacks are adjacent to additional stacks of ports. A cage with adjacent stacks is referred to as a “ganged and stacked cage.” The cage is typically attached to a host circuit board.
In such a configuration, it is difficult to disperse the heat produced by a pluggable module inserted in a port. Modules in ports located below other ports and next to the circuit board have even further reduced heat dispersal. If the heat is not dispersed, the module may reach a temperature at which the module fails to function properly, or ceases functioning all together.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system to disperse heat from stacked, ganged, and ganged and stacked cage modules. It is to such systems that the inventive concepts disclosed herein are related.